Remix
by Rozz
Summary: you guys better thank Invisible Evidence for reveiwing Thriller, because that is the only reason you are getting this! Sara goes somewhere to forget, Grissom tagging along. GSR as always. R&R before I get you! Disclaimer CSI is not mine!


Remix 

Disclaimer: CSI SO not mine!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara and Grissom sat reading on the couch, occationally touching feet. After about thirty minutes of squirming, Sara lowered her book and stared at Grissom. Once he realized he was being watched Grissom raised and eyebrow, not lifting his eyes from his book.

"I suppose that you want something?"

"Maybe."

"What is it?"

"Can we go out somewhere?"

Grissom closed his book, "Such as?"

Sara grinned at him mysteriously, "Somewhere I want to go?"

"Like where?"

She smirked, "I don't know, but don't forget that I went with you to that bug thing all day last week."

"You said you liked that!"

"I did. I just feel like going somewhere."

Grissom thought it over. Where could Sara take him? I mean, she wouldn't go somewhere odd, would she?

"Okay, just tell me where we're going."

"It's a surprise, but I'll tell you what to wear," She stood and held out her hand which he took and stood. Heading towards the bedroom, Grissom watched her intently. At the doorway she turned towards him.

"Go get on your black buttondown shirt and those jeans."

"Okay?"

She smiled as before, and headed into the bedroom quickly, grabbing several articles of clothing which he could not see and darted into the bathroom. Grissom got dressed and waited for Sara to get out of the bathroom.

Knocking on the door he called, "Sara? Are you ready?"

The door swung open to reveal Sara, sporting the tightest jeans he had even seen, and a halter top which was just as tight and revealed her belly button.

He became alarmed, "Sara? Where are we going?"

"I told you it was a suprise!"

She flurried past him and out of the bedroom. A weary Grissom followed. Where could Sara possibly want to go dressed like THAT?

Grabbing the keys, she headed out the door, Grissom still trailed. They were speeding down the roads of Vegas before Grissom could ask where their destination was. They arrived at a parking lot filled with cars. Jumping out of the car, Sara paid the lot owner and started walking down the sidewalk.

Grissom grabbed her hand before she could go any farther, "Sara, where are we going?"

"Just come, and try not to think, okay?" She smiled.

Grissom squinted to her before she turned, still clasping his hand. She led him a while down the road before stopping in front of what Grissom thought was a club.

"Sara, THIS is where we're going?" he asked, astonished. She nodded her head and smiled at him.

"This is not equivilant to my bug exhibits!" his eyes were wide.

"Didn't I tell you not to think. If you want you can go home and I can get a ride with whatever guys I find inside?" She placed the keys in his hand and looked into his eyes.

Grissom sighed, "Let's go."

She smiled at him and took his hand again, leading him in the door. Once inside, Sara went to the bar and ordered two bottled waters, handing one to Grissom.

"Greg's music annoys me, how do you think I feel about this?" Grissom screamed over the music. Sara laughed and pointed at her ears. Grissom rolled his eyes, it was going to be a long night. Sara had picked out a table and they both sat, watching the floor. Grissom could have never thought that Sara liked this kind of stuff. The dance music and all.

One song came on which Grissom beleived Sara liked it due to the way she squirmed in her seat.

"Do you want to dance?"

Sara's eyes widened, "YEAH!" She jumped up and took his hand, leading him out to the dance floor and joining the jumping.

Just then the DJ announced something about saying way-ooh and everybody including Sara yelled back to him. Sara turned to Grissom with a huge smiled. She wrapped one arms around his neck and held the other one in the air. She jumped slightly against Grissom yelling way-ooh as everyone else. After a while she stopped jumping and ground her hips against Grissom, who just held her hips in his hands.

Sara had made sure that there was no room between them, still moving with the music.

"Sara!" Grissom yelled.

Her head stopped shaking back and forth and she locked her eyes with his.

"Can we leave now?"

"Why?" she looked at him questioningly.

"I think you might know why."

Sara smiled mysteriously again and snaked her hand in between their hips.

"This?" She asked sweetly.

Grissom just nodded as her grip increased. Sara smiled again and turned from him, still slightly moving to the music and keeping his hands on her hips. Once they were outside Sara laughed.

"That was fun!"

"Yeah, for you. I didn't know you liked to go to clubs?"

"Sometimes. When I want to forget everything, like your rollercoasters."

By then they were at the car and Grissom unlocked it, sliding in the drivers seat, and Sara sliding in with him.

"Sara, I can't drive while you're on top of me," he pointed out.

"Who said anything about driving?" Before he could question her, her mouth crashed to his. His thoughts swirled as Sara fumbled around the side of the seat and the chair suddenly leaned back. Sara kicked off her shoes and straightened back up. She bumped into the horn and laughed, laying back down with Grissom.

"Sara, we can't do this here," Grissom breathed after an extremely stimulating kiss.

"There's a back seat, and tinted windows ya know?"

"You're not serious!"

"Yes, I am," Sara crawled into the back seat.

Grissom straightened his chair and started the car, making Sara whine and kick his chair. Once they were home, Grissom exited the car and opened Sara's door. She breezed by him without a thank you.

They both entered the door and Sara headed straight to the bedroom, grabbing her towels and dissappearing.

"Sara?" Grissom heard the shower going and entered the bathroom.

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"What? I can't take a shower?"

"I guess, but in the car you were, and now..." Grissom trailed off.

"So?"

"I thought that you..." he trailed off again.

"Well, maybe I don't want to now."

"But..."

"Look, hon, I don't feel like it now. Maybe you should have reconsidered the back seat?"

Grissom whipped the curtain back, "Sara, I refuse to have sex with you in the back seat because it is not the place. I don't want to do this like teenagers who are rushed. I want you to be comfortable and want the privacy so that I can lavish you in everyway you deserve."

She looked at him and softened, turning off the water. Stepping out she looked him in the eyes.

"You really mean that?"

"Every last word."

She smiled at him and kissed him with renewed zeal, leading him to the bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------

Sara sat in the breakroom while waiting for assignments. She flipped through a magazine while Catherine and Warrick sipped their coffees.

Nick and Greg began to enter the room, but at the sight of Sara, Greg stammered something about leaving something in the locker room, and Nick joined him in the quest to find it.

Soon the two returned, looking better. Grissom came into the room and headed towards the coffee pot. Since everyone was going to continue on the triple homicide of a man and his family, Catherine was updating Sara and Grissom.

Everything was uneventful until she came to another part of her dramatic monologue.

"We came up on a lead. One of the guys buddies own a club, so we went to investigate. I like clubs, don't you Warrick?"

"Yeah, I guess," he answered.

"Nicky, you like clubs?" Catherine continued.

"Nope."

Greg was asked the same and just gulped down his coffee.

Catherine went to her next victom, Sara.

"Yeah, I guess, I don't know," Sara shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What about you, Gil, you like clubs?"

"No," Grissom remained stoic.

"Reeeally?" Catherine tiltled her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know, nothing I guess," Catherine began to make a cluster of her papers.

Warrick and Nick began to move out of their chairs.

"Sit down." Grissom demanded, moving over to the doors and closing them.

"Alright, Catherine, what do you know?"

She smiled, "What would make you think that I know anything?"

"Your chesire cat grin is on," he pointed out.

Catherine just sat back, smiling. They sat there in silence for several minutes until Nick spilled everything, gaining a death glare from Catherine, "WE SAW YOU TWO GRINDING AT THE CLUB LAST NIGHT!"

Greg choked on his coffee and turned back towards the pot. Grissom's face was devoid of all color as Sara's brightened to a red.

"You wanna tell us what's going on? We're all supposed to trust each other and you guys are keeping secrets from everyone?" Warrick seemed dissappointed.

"This doesn't leave the room," Grissom ordered. Everyone except Greg nodded, awaiting an answer.

"Sara, come here."

She rose and walked over to him. Grissom looked around and changed his mind.

"Everyone meet me in my office in five minutes," he exited, taking Sara with him.

They arrived to his office and he went around shutting all of the blinds. Sara stood in the middle of the room, watching him.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know."

"What are you going to do?"

"Sara, I Love you."

"Yeah?"

"And you love me?"

"Yeah.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me." He extracted a case from his pants pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring.

She looked at him, mouth agape, before stuttering, "A-, Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Grissom looked at her quizically.

"It's just we're moving so fast!"

"I know, and that might be true, but I just never want to let you go. Understand how hard it would be for me if anything ever happened to you. I also know that this might not be the most romantic thing, but it's me, and I want to be with you forever."

Sara's mouth opened and closed until she finally found her voice and screamed, "YES!"

Grissom smiled wider than he ever had been seen before, slipping the ring onto her finger. The door opened to reveal several wondering faces. Sara seemed to be almost in tears. The night shift CSI's entered the room and Catherine rushed over to Sara, incasing her in a hug.

"What did you do, break up because we found out?" Catherine shot at Grissom, misinterpriting the tears. Sara shook her head and broke out of Catherine's hug, running to Grissom. They kissed with flourish, leaving everyone speechless.

They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Okay, what the hell?" Nick stepped from behind Warrick. Greg looked like he was going to be sick.

Sara looked at them with tears still in her eyes, and shook her head, bouncing slightly, and turned back to Grissom capturing his lips. After several seconds they broke apart and Sara took several deep breathes, shaking slightly. Just as she was about to say something Grissom held one finger to her lips, and captured them again.

Sara lost herself in his kiss as he took both her hands in his and spun so that her left hand faced the group.

"Oh my God! That's a ring! An engagement ring!" Catherine squiled and pulled Sara's hand away from Grissom. He compromised by grabbing her waist, pulling her closer to him. Warrick cleared his throat at the two and they slowly broke apart. Sara turned towards the group, still inveloped by Grissom's arms.

Everyone stared at the ring attached to Sara's finger. She turned her head to lightly kiss Grissom's neck. Grissom turned his and sealed her lips again. Realizing that they were still being watched, Grissom turned towards the group.

"Don't you all have work to complete?"

Catherine relented, "Fine, but you're buying everyone breakfast after shift!"

Everyone headed out the door and Grissom turned back to Sara. He would just have to put up with her occasional club outings.

A/N- When I got engaged I came down with this sudden syndrome were I couldn't speak, but my parents looked like they wanted to kill me.


End file.
